kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Earl of Pyrus
The title Earl of Pyrus has been created three times in the Peerage of Pyrus. It is an extinct title in the Peerage of Pyrus. The title Earl of Pyrus has been a title granted to the eldest son of the heir apparent of the King of Pyrus and on occasion to other sons of the King of Pyrus. The title is granted as a personal honour or dignity. The title is heritable, however customarily it is relinquished by the holder at the request of the monarch, usually when the Earl of Pyrus is elevated to the dignity of Crown Prince of Pyrus. The wife of the Earl of Pyrus is entitled to the title Countess of Pyrus. Ancienty and Precedence The title was originally created by His Majesty King Molthrod by letters patent on 9th September 1566 for Kranere Derfel with ancienty and precedence from that date. The title was created for the second time by His Majesty King Bolgrad by letters patent on 16th May 1585 for Rumel Derfel with ancienty and precedence from the date of the title's first creation (9th September 1566). The title was created for the third time by His Majesty King Bach by letters patent on 23rd September 1725 for Cunglas Derfel with ancienty and precedence from the date of the title's first creation (9th September 1566). Remainder The first creation of the title for Kranere Derfel using the standard letters patent give the remainder: #heirs male of his body The second creation of the title for Rumel Derfel using the standard letters patent give the remainder: #heirs male of his body The third creation of the title for Cunglas Derfel using the slightly unusual letters patent give the remainder: #heirs male of his body #heirs male of his father, Balin Derfel Therefore, Celasin Derfel, Camest Derfel and Kranare Derfel, the 5th, 6th and 7th Earls, respectively, have claims to the relinquished title (although if Celasin Derfel were to press a claim the title would merge in the crown). The line continues with the 5th Earl's two daughters and his sister. Descent The first creation of the title was held by the House of Derfel descending in the male line. However, Kranere Derfel was requested to relinquish the title, by His Majesty King Bolgrad, upon his elevation to Crown Prince of Pyrus (on 25th February 1584). The second creation of the title was held by the House of Derfel descending in the male line. However, Rumel Derfel was requested to relinquish the title, by His Majesty King Kranere, upon his elevation to Crown Prince of Pyrus (on 19th December 1590). The third creation of the title was held by the House of Derfel descending in the male line from elder to younger brother, to nephew, two eldest and youngest sons. However, Cunglas Derfel was requested to relinquish the title, by His Majesty King Balin, upon his elevation to Crown Prince of Pyrus (on 1st January 1752). However, Tewdric Derfel was requested to relinquish the title, by His Majesty King Balin, upon the birth of his first grandson (on 12th August 1754). However, Celasin Derfel was requested to relinquish the title, by His Majesty King Cunglas, upon his elevation to Crown Prince of Pyrus (on 7th February 1772). However, Camest Derfel was requested to relinquish the title, by His Imperial Highness Celasin, upon his elevation to Crown Prince of Pyrus (on 22nd November 1776). However, Kranare Derfel was requested to relinquish the title, by His Imperial Highness Celasin, upon his elevation to Crown Prince of Pyrus (on 28th December 1784). Earls of Pyrus, first creation (1566-1584) Prince Kranere, 1st Earl of Pyrus (1566-1603) (relinquished 1584) Earls of Pyrus, second creation (1585-1590) Prince Rumel, 2nd Earl of Pyrus (1585-1603) (relinquished 1590) Earls of Pyrus, third creation (1725-1784) Prince Cunglas, 3rd Earl of Pyrus (1725-1776) (relinquished 1751) Prince Tewdric, 4th Earl of Pyrus (1729-1786) (relinquished 1754) Prince Celasin, 5th Earl of Pyrus (b.1754) (relinquished 1772) Prince Camest, 6th Earl of Pyrus (b.1770) (relinquished 1776) Prince Kranare, 7th Earl of Pyrus (b.1774) (relinquished 1784) Category:Peerage of Pyrus Category:House of Derfel Category:Pyrusian Royalty